This invention relates to a drinking device, particularly for children, which is adapted to be amusing to the user. In addition to the amusement it offers, the device has utility as a means for encouraging children to drink nourishing fluids.
The drinking device comprises a chamber that is interposed between two segments of a drinking straw. An impeller mounted in the chamber is rotated by the flow of the fluid that is drawn through the straw and is coupled to a decorative spinner outside of the chamber that is rotated thereby for the amusement of the user of the device.